


You're Just His Wife

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Playmakers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-03
Updated: 2003-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek inside the mind of a football wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Just His Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Something that wouldn't leave me after watching two episodes of Playmakers back to back. I've searched and not found so this may be among the first of the Playmakers fanfic ever. And, yes, that would be cool.
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

You fell in love with him in college.

You knew he played football. He was cute and he made you laugh. He was smart, too, and he said you were beautiful. You thought he was perfect.

You went for walks and on picnics. He carried your books and you got drunk in his room. The sex was amazing.

You knew he got hurt. You thought he would tell you if it got bad. You thought there were people who cared about these things.

You were proud of him when they won. You kept a scrapbook of his newspaper articles. You called your dad when he was mentioned on ESPN.

You knew he was good but you thought he'd stop playing after graduation. You thought football was a hobby. You thought there would be a real job and a normal life.

You married him for better or for worse. The week after your honeymoon he left for training camp and you cried all night long. He never called and told you how it was going. You heard about his contract on the nightly news.

You smiled for the cameras when he became a starter. You wore the team colors and made friends with the other wives. You learned what painkillers work fastest and how to wrap an ace bandage. You put the doctor on speed dial.

You forgave him when he had an affair. You never told him when you did, but you thought your lover, his teammate, might have. He never said and you never asked.

You tell him the obvious and hope for the best. He doesn't hear you. He listens to the coach, the doctor, the owner, and his team. Not you. You're just his wife.

You should be thankful for the life you have. You love your house, your cars, your kids, and your husband.

You hate the game.


End file.
